Angel, Devil, Jinchuriki
by mikishi sensei
Summary: With the looming of evil at the precipice, the Earthrealms' safety is placed on the shoulders of one young man. But does what he have inside him hinder him? And what of the rising dangers that approach from within and without? Will he rise to be the protector that he is destined to be, or will he watch himself succumb to the enemy? Rating for violence, smattered language, and gore


What is up everyone? It's been a while since I put anything up, might as well be something new! Now, just to set a few ground layers, there is a character that has been borrowed by an author friend of mine. Before you get on my case, I have gained permission from DevilKeys Writing to use him. Seriously, go check this guy out, he's a great author and his stories are amazing! Also this story was thought up before some major plot points in the actual canon of the Naruto, so things will be majorly different. Technically this is a bit AU, but a majority of the major events will remain the same, mostly.

Anyway, you know the drill, some sort of feedback is awesome, but just get to reading already!

* * *

From the beginning of time, two deities existed within the nothingness and void of eternity; Kami, goddess of all life, light, and all creation, and Yami, judge and lord of the damned. The two had created realms for themselves and inhabited them with denizens of their own design and creation. Kami fashioned the heavens, a place of final resting for those of the pure in heart along with the angels, her personal ministers and warriors. Yami ruled over his lands called Hell, filled with his devils and demons.

In their wisdom, they saw it good to create a world, outside of their direct rule. For others beings to inhabit and flourish. This idea in mind, the two created the world, fashioning the Earth the land of humans. They continued on with the creation, making a counterpart to Earth within it, the Netherworld. Populated with demons from Yami's Hell, it was a place for those humans, not worthy of Heaven but not evil enough for Hell to wait for reincarnation.

The two High Gods originally planned to watch over the new world but found that the rule of their own realms took up their time. To that end, they appointed two lesser Gods to rule, Cosmos over the Earth, and Chaos over the Netherworld.

For a while, there was peace in the dubbed 'Celestial Realms' and the Earthlands. They worked in a perfect symbiotic relationship, the humans of Earth producing more of their kind while the devils of the Netherworld assisted those who were deemed for reincarnation. Heaven and Hell still accepted the exceptionally good and evil of the human race for their final rest. This peace lasted for many years and the two High Gods found their creation to be good.

In time however, the imperfection in both the Netherworld and Earth was becoming more and more abundant. The borders between the two realms became blurred as demons began to involve themselves in the human's lives. Most were nothing but haunting and terrorizing the human people, a few however we're being much more 'advantageous'.

Some of them even convinced humans to be in line with Chaos and his rule. Chaos for a long time wanted to be the ruler of both the Earthlands. He was constantly plotting on how to destroy Cosmos and expanded his Netherworld over the Earth. His regime was supported greatly by a clan of humans to which he gave great power. These followers were given the name Namikaze, after his right hand man, Shizaru Namikaze. Shizaru and his band of empowered humans used special energy simply called Remnant to wreak havoc across the Earth.

Cosmos was not suited for any sort of war and while she had limited access to Celestial energy, she could not bestow it on the humans she ruled over. Not even the Uzumaki, a clan she considered to be the closest humans to her, could access her energy and could only use chakra, the natural life force energy of humans.

This however was insignificant to the Remnant energy that Chaos' forces were in control of and soon, all of the Earth fell and Cosmos with it. Her death was swift and noble, the goddess sacrificing herself to save a select few of the Uzumaki. Chaos lorded over his 'Sister's' death, administering the final blow himself and establishing the Reign of Chaos and renaming the Earth the Darklands.

The entire time Chaos was destroying Earth, Kami and Yami could only watch in horror at the one sided war their creation brought upon themselves. They could do nothing to assist Cosmos and the humans no matter what they thought was right. Before the establishment of the Earthlands, they had made a pact to never interfere with the dealings of the Netherworld and the Earth, which was why they had created Chaos and Cosmos. How they wished to take it back and assist. But alas, Cosmos fell all too soon and Chaos ruled all.

Chaos' content with the Earth was short lived for soon he wanted more. He was not satisfied with the realm of the Earthlands, he wanted bigger and better things, he wanted Heaven. Even Chaos knew he would never be able to defeat Yami and his nine warriors, the Bijuu, the darkness God was just to powerful. Kami on the other hand, was nowhere near as battle enabled as Yami. While she did have the power of Celestial energy at her disposal, she was not prepared for any sort of war. She had no army, only a handful of powerful Archangels, Cherubim and Seraphim, nothing compared to the hundred of thousands that Chaos had at his disposal.

This time, Yami did not sit back and watch his counterpart be defeated. He took a force of only one hundred of his best devils, including the Bijuu and completely routed Chaos' army, pushing them back out of Earth and into the Netherworld again. There he and Kami sealed Chaos away in the deepest part of the Netherworld, never to see the light of day again. During the destruction of Chaos' forces, only a few slipped away, including Shizaru, who had disguised himself as a human, and took refuge among the humans on Earth. This went unnoticed by the two Gods who were to preoccupied with rebuilding the Earth back to its former glory.

Shizaru used his knowledge of the Netherworld and the Earth to pass between both worlds and search for his sealed master. It took him five hundred years of constant searching before he found anything. The same time he found the seal, two spikes of Celestial and Remnant energies shook both him, the Earthlands and the Celestial Realms.

"My Lord," Shizaru fell to his knees before the stone slab where Chaos was sealed. The runes that served as his binds glowed brightly in response to the energy spike. "Your successor has been born."

* * *

And now you've reached the end! Yay for completing the prologue! More is coming soon so do something with that lower box to keep in the know! Seriously, I wouldn't miss out on any updates for this.

Ja ne! Mikishisensei OUT!


End file.
